


Maybe Being Sick Isn't That Bad After All

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And the cutest blanket burrito ever, Cute, Fluff, Josh is more than happy to take care of his best fren, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Tyler is such a baby, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Tyler is sick and needs Josh to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Tyler is sick with a bad stomachache and Josh, being the bestest friend in the world, takes care of him.





	Maybe Being Sick Isn't That Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea for the longest time and HAD to write it! (I hope it's as cute as I wanted it to be)
> 
> It's really soft. Hope you like it!! *shyly looks at you*

Tyler groaned as his phone rang. Lucky for him, he barely had to move to pick it up. He knew Josh was going to call.

“Hm?” he answered, barely able to squeeze out a sound, throat unused.

“Hey, Ty!” Josh said happily. “You still up for the Star Wars marathon?”

Tyler could feel Josh’s enthusiasm and excitement vibrating through the phone, and felt even worse about himself. “I-” He coughed, trying to clear his throat. “I’m sorry, Jish. I’m really not feeling well,” he said with a sigh.

“What happened? Are you sick?” Josh asked, worry taking over his excitement.

Tyler groaned and whimpered as he changed his position on the couch. “Yeah. Really bad stomachache. Couldn’t go to work…”

“Oh no.” The worry and pity radiating from josh through the phone was almost overwhelming. “Have you eaten anything today? Have you been drinking enough water?” Josh asked.

“...”

Tyler’s silence was enough confirmation that he hadn’t even moved from his current position all day. Josh sighed, rolling his eyes. “Tyler-” he started, tone scolding.

“Ugh, I know!” Tyler whined, rolling his eyes. “I just- I can barely  _ move _ , okay? Let alone- let alone  _ make food _ !”

Josh just shook his head fondly as he unlocked his car. “Don’t worry, I’m coming over,” he said. “See you in a bit!”

He hung up before Tyler could protest. They both knew he wanted Josh to take care of him, the protest only being a charade. He was such a baby.

 

\---

 

Tyler must’ve fallen asleep, because he jolted awake when he heard keys being turned in his door, announcing Josh’s arrival. He gasped, fighting back tears, his tummy not being happy with his sudden movement. He carefully lay back down, whimpering softly.

“Tyler?” Josh called out, trying to be quiet.

“In here,” was Tyler’s pathetic response.

Tyler heard Josh put something down on the floor, some bag, before making his way to the living room couch.

A fond expression overtook Josh’s face when he saw his friend. “This is, hands down, the cutest burrito I have ever seen,” Josh said, smiling.

Tyler buried his face further under the blankets to hide his blush. “No, I’m disgusting,” he protested weakly as Josh sat down next to him.

Josh just chuckled at him, stroking his fingers through the small tuft of hair sticking out from under the blankets. They both pretended Tyler didn’t lean into the touch, didn’t love it when his friend took care of him. Josh only pretended for his best friend’s pride, but secretly valued moments like this more highly than any other.

“I’m gonna make you some soup, okay?” Josh hummed, still stroking his friend’s hair.

Tyler peeked his face out, only nose and eyes showing, asking, “What kind of soup?”

Josh had to think for a moment, his hand stopped stroking Tyler’s hair. Josh didn’t notice until Tyler whined and bumped his head against Josh’s hand, like a cat.

Josh snorted at his friend, but started weaving his fingers through Tyler’s hair again. “Um. I think it was vegetable soup?” he said, or more like  _ asked _ .

“Okay.”

Josh smiled at him and stood up, walking to the kitchen to heat up the soup

Tyler could hear him moving around. Bag rustling, bowls and spoons clinking, microwave buzzing. The ‘pling’ announcing that the soup was ready.

Josh peeked his head into the living room. “Do you want me to bring you the soup in here, or d’you want to eat in the kitchen?”

All Tyler had to do was look at Josh with big, innocent eyes. Josh mumbled something like “why did I even ask” while trumping back to the kitchen to get Tyler’s bowl. But Tyler knew he was joking.

Soon Josh came back, bowl of soup balanced in his hands and a water bottle under his arm. “Can you sit up for me?” he asked gently while setting the bowl down on the small table.

Tyler shuffled around a bit, looking pained, trying to hold back his whimpers, but managed to turn himself to a sitting position. He looked exhausted.

Josh looked worried. “How bad is it? Where does it hurt?”

“It’s  _ really _ bad. And it hurts all over…” he said with a pout. “Even my head hurts!”

Josh clicked his tongue. “That’s just because you haven’t been drinking enough water.”

Tyler just looked even more pathetic and tired, so Josh decided to leave the scolding for another time. “Come on, eat your soup.”

Instead of releasing his arms from his blankets, Tyler decided to close his eyes and open his mouth, waiting.

It took Josh a moment of confusion to understand what he was doing. “Oh.” But he didn’t complain. Instead he sat down on the floor between the couch and the table and took Tyler’s bowl and spoon in his own hands.

 

\---

 

When the soup was gone, and half the bottle of water had been drunk, Tyler laid back down again.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something, or go to sleep?” Josh asked, stroking Tyler’s back soothingly.

“What time is it?” Tyler mumbled.

Josh took his phone out. “Half past seven.”

“We can watch something.”

Josh’s eyes lit up, even though he tried to hide it. “Star Wars? Episode IV?”

Tyler glanced at him. He looked like an excited puppy. “Go for it, dude.”

Josh smiled brightly before starting to fumble with the TV remote. When the movie began he sat back down, stole the only blanket left and made himself cozy.

While Tyler’s headache was gone now, his tummy was still hurting like hell. And he swear it has absolutely  _ no reason to _ ! But it made him exhausted and kinda made him want to cut his guts open and put his intestines in the trash. And on top of that, there was no position that was comfortable! Not one!

“It usually hurts less if you’re on your back,” Josh said quietly.

“Hm?”

Josh paused the movie. “Lie on your back, with your knees bent,” he instructed. “My mom always told me to do that.”

“And it helped?” Tyler asked, doing what he was told to do.

Josh frowned. “I think so?

“Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Josh said with a soft smile, and unpaused the movie.

It did help. A little.

 

\---

 

The credits started rolling and Josh was released from his Star Wars-trance. He yawned and stretched before turning to Tyler, whose head was leaning awkwardly to the side, eyes closed.

“Ty?” Josh whispered. “Tyler! You awake, buddy?”

Tyler’s eyelids fluttered and he made this...noise. Like something in between a sigh and a whine.

Josh knew he had to move him. But he didn’t want to wake him up. So he stood up, turned the TV off, brought the dishes to the kitchen (he could do them in the morning), and went back to the couch.

“Josh?” Tyler mumbled, eyes slowly opening.

Josh smiled. “Hey, Ty-guy.”

Tyler began to stretch before he thought better of it. “The movie’s over?”

Josh nodded. “Yeah. And now we need to brush our teeth and get to bed.”

“Mkay,” Tyler said with a jawn.

Josh helped him stand up, let him cling to him while they slowly made their way to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, or  _ Josh _ brushed their teeth, before heading to the bedroom.

“Tyler?!” Josh gushed when he climbed out of his blanket cocoon.

“What?” Tyler asked, startled.

Josh sighed. “The first rule when having tummy aches is that you don’t wear any pants.”

Tyler’s cheeks heated. “Josh! I can’t just walk around...naked!” he spluttered.

“Yes you can. It’s your apartment, no one’s gonna see you!” Josh said, giving Tyler a look. “You were covered in blankets anyway...”

“I-” Tyler stopped himself. He didn’t know what he was going to say, so he just looked down instead.

“You don’t notice the extra pressure until you take your clothes off,” Josh explained. “Come on, off they go.”

“N-now?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “Yes, Tyler. Now.”

Tyler just stared at him.

“...Want me to turn around?” Josh asked.

Tyler gave a timid nod, feeling embarrassed. He quickly stripped naked when he saw Josh had turned around, and  _ yeah _ . Tyler gave a shaky exhale in relief. Josh was definitely right.

“Better?” Josh asked.

Tyler could hear him smirking, so he didn’t even deem him a reply. “Now what?” he whined.

Josh rolled his eyes again. “You lay down in your bed, on your back, knees up,” he said patiently.

“What about you?” Tyler asked when he lay down.

“I’ll be sleeping next to you, don’t worry.”

Tyler made a strangled noise. “But Joshie! I’m naked! You can’t sleep with me while I’m naked!”

Josh just turned around, eyebrow raised. He was growing frustrated. “Would it make you feel better if I’m naked too?” he asked, mostly joking.

Tyler thought for a moment before nodding, cheeks burning.

For a split second Josh looked surprised, but then he just nodded. He turned the lights off and stripped, before getting in beside his friend.

“Move over a bit?” Josh asked.

Tyler shuffled over a few inches, and then feeling Josh against his side. “Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Not really.” Josh paused for a second. “Are you?”

“I can’t fall asleep on my back.”

Josh thought for a moment before speaking again. “Alright. I’m gonna spoon you, okay?”

A choked squeal was released from Tyler’s throat. Without his consent, may I add. Josh just snorted at him. “Stop being a baby.”

They rearranged themselves, Tyler’s back pressed against Josh’s chest, one of Josh’s arms under Tyler’s neck, and the other over his side.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Keep your knees bent okay?” Josh added.

“Okay.”

A few minutes later Tyler felt Josh’s hand starting to massage his stomach. After the initial awkwardness he decided it was the best feeling ever. He moaned, his muscles relaxing a bit more.

“You’re swollen,” Josh mumbled.

“I know.”

Josh continued to softly knead Tyler’s stomach until they both fell asleep.

 

Josh didn’t complain when he woke up without any feeling in his right arm, after having Tyler sleeping on top of it.

Tyler certainly didn’t complain when he woke up without an aching tummy. He secretly gave Josh’s massage all the credit for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
